


Weekend at Karkat's

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Killing, Kissing, Making Out, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanaya accidentally kills Karkat, the Rainbow Drinker must do everything in her power to prevent the others from finding out. How far will the web of lies extend? What are the consequences for Maryam's big mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maryam's Mistake

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.”

Kanaya took a deep breath and let it out, wiping the sweat from her brow. This only served to stain her forehead with more red blood, however. This was not good, this was NOT GOOD.

“How could I let this happen, oh my fuck.” Maryam was always one to mouth off obscenities when she was in distress, and currently, she was experiencing the worst night of her life. A rapid tapping of the foot, a quick glance around… she was alone now. It was fine, everything was fine… she simply needed to get rid of the evidence. Yes, yes, good. Burn the body, maybe…

A shriek left her mouth as the phone rang, she answered it with graceful apprehension.

“Sup Karbro,” said a familiar, lazy voice, “I was thinkin’--”  
  


“No! Karkat isn’t home right now, good bye!” She slammed the phone down. Perfect, just perfect. Kanaya shivered slightly, pressing a bloody hand to the wall, which left even more incriminating evidence. She had to catch her breath, and think. Think… how could this have been avoided?

++==++==++

The evening had begun like any other. Karkat Vantas was alone, thankfully. It was Friday, and the weekend was looking more and more like it would belong to him and only him. No idiotic ramblings from Gamzee yet, thankfully. No stupid bragging from Sollux about any roms or open-source kernels or microchips. No hate letters from Vriska, and no roleplay requests from Nepeta. Maybe all of his friends had died all at once. Oh, please let it be so!

No, that would make Karkat incredibly upset, to say the least--whether he wanted to admit it or not. Besides, a mutant like him outliving someone like Vriska… it was unheard of. It was uncanny! He’s lucky he has yet to be culled, really.

Karkat prepared to indulge in some quality time. Scented candles, lit. Romcom audiobook, queued up. Ablution trap… of course. With a twist of the knob, the water began to run. And just when Karkat thought the evening would go uninterrupted… his laptop had chimed. A message from someone. Oh, what splendid timing. He was going to verbally kill whoever just bothered him.

Slapping at the computer mouse and ridding the monitor of its horrid crab screensaver, Karkat hovered over to the Trollian chat application icon and--oh, it was Kanaya. She was completely fine, of course. She could talk to him anytime…

**GA: Karkat Are You There**

**GA: I Need You**

That was what the message said. Karkat’s eyes scanned it twice. She didn’t just want to talk--she needed him. Allowing just one (but not more!) inappropriate thought to cross his mind, he typed away a reply to his dear friend, and so began the correspondence.

**CG: I’M HERE NOW. WHAT’S UP?**

**CG: YOU’VE REACHED ME AT THE PERFECT TIME.**

**CG: I WAS GOING TO WASH MY FUCKING RANCID SHELL OF A BODY AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, DEDICATE SOME TIME TO MYSELF ALONE.**

**GA: Sorry**

**GA: I Erm**

**GA: I Need To Talk To You In Person Actually**   
**GA: Because**

**CG: COME ON DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME IN FUCKING SUSPENSE.**

**GA: Its Happening Again**

**CG: … OH. OH SHIT.**

**CG: YOU MEAN THE RAINBOW DRINKER THING?**

**GA: Yes**

**GA:**

**GA: The Rainbow Drinker Thing**

**GA: That Is The Perfect Title To Mark Down For What Is Currently Happening**

**CG: OKAY. FUCK, UM…**

**CG: YEAH JUST COME OVER IF IT’S HAPPENING AGAIN. FUCK.**

**GA: Thank You In Advance**

**GA: And I Am Sorry**

**=grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]=**

Karkat raked his fingers through his hair. Shit… fuck! Kanaya was hungry again. This was not good. Last time she had fed off of him, it was rather painful. Not to mention, she had went a little overboard.

Kanaya Maryam might be the only troll in Alternian history to have matured to Rainbow Drinker status with great haste. It took time with other Jadebloods, usually. Of course, the universe hated Karkat. Because the universe has cursed him with a sexy vampire best friend. A sigh escaped his lips. Better just get it over and done with, right?

Not too long after Kanaya’s Trollian status had gone idle, there was a knock at the door.

Okay Karkat, you can do this… just like last time… Just invite her in, get the greetings out of the way, let Kanaya press her mouth right to your delicate flesh and suck out the good stuff. Shit, that’s kinky. 

He gripped the doorknob and opened the door, inviting the vampire into his hive. He had moaned aloud last time that this had happened--thankfully Crabdad wasn’t home for any of this...


	2. No One Must Know

The phone rang once more but Kanaya ignored it this time, shuddering as she pressed her back to the wall and slid down next to Karkat’s lifeless body. Okay Maryam, think, think, think. What to do, what to do…

Acknowledge that you just accidentally murdered your best friend, for starters. That could be step zero. But maybe that’s the last stage of grief. That was acceptance, wasn’t it? She didn’t even run through Denial or Bargaining or Anger yet!

The phone went silent, and then started to ring a third time. The sound pierced through Kanaya’s skin and bore through her soul. As if the troll on the other end was calling because they knew what had just happened. Muttering another curse, Kanaya picked up the phone. “What?”

“Damn sis,” mumbled Gamzee, “I knew it was you I was all up and spitting at.”

“What no, don’t spit anything,” said Kanaya, “I don’t want to talk…” She glanced back down to Karkat’s corpse, wincing a little. She didn’t even have time to mourn as she was thrust into a call with Makara.

“Why not? You alright sis? Soundin’ a little… unhappy-like right now,” said Gamzee. Kanaya sighed, stepping away from the hallway and heading into the living block.

“No no, I…”

“HEY WAIT!”

Kanaya bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. How did he know?!

“Why am I talkin’ to you anyway? Are you at Karbro’s hive?”

“...yes,” said Kanaya truthfully, “Yes, I am at his hive…”

“Shiiiiit. I’m coming too.”

“I beg your pardon? Please do not…” Oh god, she was so FUCKED!

“Hell yeah, sis! I’m gonna make my way over there faster than you can shake a bulge at. It’ll be real nice to fuckin’... meet up with you two n’ shit!”

“No no, I am on my way out. I came here to… pick something up. Yes, and now I’m on my way back to my own hive. Away from you and away from Karkat. I am going to be alone, now. Gamzee? Gamzee, do not, under any circumstances--”

_Ding dong!_

Mouth agape, Kanaya dropped the phone and stood silently, wondering who it might be. Was it Gamzee? How did he get here so quickly? Was it Karkat’s lusus? Kanaya’s blood pusher thumped rapidly in her chest at the thought of having to face Crabdad like this. With silent footsteps, Kanaya checked the peephole of the door to find…

Sollux?

Her expression changed to one of confusion. Why was he even here? Surely he didn’t ALSO need Karkat’s blood, right? Sorry Sollux, this girl’s not sharing.

She backed away from the peephole and glanced down to her clothes. They were spattered here and there with Karkat’s red blood. This would not do well at all. Cursing silently, Kanaya spoke aloud. “Hello? Who’s there?”

“Kanaya?” asked Sollux, sounding confused. “Hey, it’s me. Ummm, why are you here at KK’s hive?” Even through the door, Kanaya could hear Sollux’s trademark lisp. Gritting her teeth, she made up a quick lie.

“Karkat stepped out. I used his ablution trap just now. Apologies, but I am not decent.”

“...You took a fucking shower at Karkat’s hive? Why’d you do that? Did yours break down or something?”

“...Yes. And being the good friend that he is, he allowed me the chance to use his.” Ah yes, lying. It gets easier with time, perhaps…

“Hmm alright. I wanna come in when you’re finished getting dressed. I sure as shit am not going to wait out here for Karkat to get back. Hurry up, alright?”

“Understood. I would appreciate it if you gave me around ten minutes or so.”

“You got it, Kan.”

She took a deep breath and let it out, moving towards Karkat’s bathroom and flicking on the light. Okay, her clothes were definitely ruined. Quickly stripping naked, Kanaya wandered around Karkat’s hive trying to find spare clothes. Entering Karkat’s respiteblock now, she opened up a few cabinets and lo and behold, spare clothes!

They were spare clothes for Karkat, but what other choice did she have? She slid into comfortable gray sweatpants and put on one of Karkat’s shirts. This was a black shortsleeve shirt with Karkat’s cancer sign stamped on it in gray. Now Kanaya looked more like the troll she just fucking murdered.

In between trips to the bathroom and the respiteblock, Kanaya noted that her hair was otherwise fine. Just in case, she borrowed one of Karkat’s brushes and got to work on adjusting its appearance. Really give off the illusion that she had just showered… Heh. Sollux, you’re so stupid.

BUT SERIOUSLY SHE REALLY OUGHT TO HIDE THE BODY NOW.

Slapping down the brush, Maryam kicked it into high gear, and went back towards Karkat’s corpse. His body was still awkwardly positioned. Ugh…

Grabbing him by the armpits, Kanaya heaved backwards and dragged Karkat’s dead body to the bathroom, tossing it into the tub and closing the curtain. She then returned to where the corpse used to be and ensured that no blood could be found on the floor or surrounding furniture, cleaning it up with the spotless parts of her old clothes. She tossed the dirty clothes into the bathtub now, leaving them on Karkat’s cold, lifeless form.

There, everything was cleaned up. Like it never even happened…

Okay. Now to deal with Sollux Captor. Composing herself, she went back to the front door and peered through the peephole. Sure enough, Sollux was still on the other side of the door, checking his phone. Was he texting Karkat? Oh goodness…

She opened the door now, faking a smile. “Greetings, Sollux.” The visiting troll looked up at Kanaya with a tilt of the head.

“...Are those KK’s clothes?” he asked simply. Kanaya nodded.

“Yes.”

“...OK,” said Sollux, “Give it to me straight, Kanaya. Are you and Karkat pailing or something? You two always act--”

“Please come inside…! Karkat should be back soon…!” Kanaya stepped aside, allowing Sollux entry.

“Riiiiiight…” He mumbled something else under his breath, rolling his eyes behind his familiar red and blue-tinted spectacles. Kanaya shut the door, and then locked it. “So how long has he been gone?”  
“Oh, he had just left,” said Kanaya, “He stepped out and told me that I could help myself to his shower. So. I… I did.”

Sollux looked Kanaya up and down. “Yes, clearly.” Kanaya could feel some tension. Maybe that was just her anxiety… “Alright well, might as well chill here till he gets back. Why’d you come and visit him?”

“You first,” said Kanaya, without thinking.

“...Uh. Okay…?” Goodness, Kanaya was acting weird. “I brought him a gift. A 128 gigabyte flashdrive with two operating systems on it. It’s gonna really help him out, I think. Also we could play videogames while everything installs. I thought ahead, heheheheh.”

“Nice, nice. A one-hundred-twenty-eight giga bite-sized flash drive. Fantastic. He’s going to love it. Heh. Heheheheh.”

“Yeah… Okay… So why’d you come here? Wanted to visit your matesprit?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“No, no,” said Kanaya, “No, Vantas and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Sollux, “Why are you wearing his clothes, then?”

“These were… his spare clothes,” she said truthfully.

“But you… came here to take a shower, presumably. And then you didn’t bring spare clothes?”

“You know what? I think the cookies are done,” said Kanaya, standing up.

“I don’t smell any cookies,” Sollux retorted.

“The cookies are DONE!” she replied, starting to sweat. Sollux stood up.

“Kanaya, look, you’re acting really weird, okay? Calm the fuck down. I don’t care if you and Karkat are fucking.”

“WE’RE NOT FUCKING!”

Sollux snickered. “Alright! Whatever, sheesh. You’re so jumpy. I’m going to the bathroom, bee arr bee.”

Kanaya settled on the couch, raking her fingers through her hair. “Okay. OKay…” she said. “I’ll be here…”

“Yeah, I don’t think you’re going to follow me in, Kanaya. Maybe Karkat wouldn’t like that,” he said with another laugh, leaving the living block.

Sollux walked off and Kanaya rubbed her forehead, feeling like she forgot something. God, she was a wreck. What was she supposed to say?!

Hello Sollux. Fun Fact. I Killed Our Good Friend Karkat. Want To See His Body? I Left It Somewhere Rather Humorous.

“....Oh. Oh no, oh no no no.” Kanaya immediately remembered where she kept the body, and jumped to her feet, running off to the bathroom. Pushing open the door, she only noticed Sollux Captor staring at Karkat Vantas’ lifeless corpse when he drew the curtain.

Turning back with surprise, Sollux took a step towards Kanaya.

“WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?” he screamed at her. “YOU KILLED HIM!”

“NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I AM SO SORRY!” Tears pricked at Kanaya’s eyes. She was going to scream.

“KANAYA WHAT THE FUCK! Oh my god, oh my fucking GOD,” yelled Sollux. “You have to tell everyone!”

“NO! NO ONE MUST KNOW!”

“I’m telling everyone. They have to KNOW WHAT YOU DID!” he said, pushing past Kanaya and taking out his phone. Kanaya panicked, grabbing a pair of scissors and stabbing Sollux in the back.

“NO ONE! MUST KNOW!” yelled Kanaya, hyperventilating now. Sollux yelled out in pain, trying to break free from the jadeblood girl. Kanaya yanked the scissors out of his back and then started stabbing Sollux, over and over and over and over, ending his life. No one must know. No one must know!

=~=~=~=~=

“Kanaya?” asked Sollux, “...Hello…? Earth to vampire. Are you dead or some shit?”

“No one must know,” she blurted out without thought. “I-I mean…”

“Yeah yeah I get it, you wanna keep the relationship a secret,” said Sollux, pushing past Kanaya with a laugh and entering the hive. “I won’t tell anyone, chill out. So when is KK getting back?”

 


	3. Visitors

_Embarrassed about your small horns? Feel like everyone's laughing at your tiny-_

Sollux changed the channel with an eyeroll, having made himself comfortable on Karkat's couch a while ago. Kanaya sat down in the other recliner, rocking back and forth slowly as she screamed internally. Sollux was here, in Karkat's hive with her. And Karkat's body was in the fucking bathtub. Stay calm, stay calm…

"So…" said Sollux. Kanaya looked back towards him.

"What?"

"I said so."

"So… what?"

"So when did you two discover that you had the hots for each other?" asked Sollux, smirking. Kanaya bit her lip, trying to construct a lie.

"Oh, you know… just… we spoke a great deal one day. Let our feelings known. We found that we loved each other… very very much…"

"Goddamn that's fucking cute," he said, "I'm real proud of you two, seriously. Aradia and I ship the fuck out of you two. Is that weird?"

"Yes," she said, "Indeed it is."

"Well it's the goddamn truth. Ugh, Karkat's taking so fucking long… what is he even doing anyway?"

"He's…" Kanaya had to think quickly! "He's… I can't say."

Sollux turned to look at Kanaya with slight amusement. "You can't say?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"It's… a surprise…" said Kanaya. "Yes…"

"A surprise? For me? Or for you?"

"For Gamzee." Oh, just how deep is this pit of lies going to be?

"I won't tell Gamzee anything!" said Sollux. "C'mon, tell me!"

Kanaya laughed, playing coy. "Karkat told me not to tell ANYONE. He made me promise. I cannot break a promise like that." Sollux groaned.

"Fine, sheesh… A surprise for Gamzee. It better be worth it, cause hot damn. I don't wanna watch another episode of  _Desperate Lusii_."

Just then, the doorbell rang once more. Kanaya looked to it with surprise. Was that…

"Heh. There's our favorite mutant. Come on, you open the door and I'll show him a REAL surprise," said Sollux, hiding behind the couch. Kanaya stammered in protest, before sighing. Hopefully this would go well…

Kanaya went over to the front door and checked the peephole, finding… no one? That was rather ominous. All Kanaya could see was the outside. She swallowed hard before swinging the door open. No one appeared to be there.

"...I think someone has pulled a fast one," said Kanaya, closing the door and relocking it.

"Who all up and did that?" asked Gamzee.

"I am unsure," said Kanaya, "It-WHAT?! Gamzee?" She spun around and backed off into the door. "How did you…"

"How'd I what, sis?" he asked, giving Kanaya a lazy smile. "What's going on, huh?" Sollux poked his head up from behind the couch.

"Gamzee you slippery motherfucker," he said. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, man. I all up and told this hellacious sister that I was gonna fuckin'... ease my way on in here."

Sollux looked to Kanaya. "You knew that Gamzee was coming here and you didn't tell me? Am I the only one that didn't know about you and Karkat dating?"

Gamzee gave Kanaya a surprised look. "You and Karbro are a motherfuckin' item?"

Kanaya placed a hand to her forehead and slowly inhaled, then exhaled. Why couldn't she have been the one to have died? "Yes. Karkat and I are an item, Gamzee." Kanaya tried to relax, but when she looked at Gamzee, it looked like he was… crying? She looked at him with curiosity evident on her face. "...Are you okay, Gamzee? What's wrong?"

Gamzee sniffled. "My Karbo's growing up real quick-like… he ain't even tell me nothin'."

"Pssh. He didn't tell me anything either. Probably embarrassed or something. That's real fucked, sorta. God damn it, KK."

"I…" She kept a hand at her forehead, rubbing it with exasperation. "What can I say? He loves his privacy." Another eyeroll from Sollux.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said. Sollux crossed his arms, looking a tad peeved. "Sheesh, I tell him about my relationships, but nooooo, not a damn thing from him."

Gamzee said nothing more, having ended up on the couch next to Sollux, grabbing the remote. It seems he has made himself at home. With a nervous cough, Kanaya only stands there awkwardly when Gamzee speaks again.

"When's-"

"I don't know," said Kanaya, "I don't know when Karkat is going to be here. It's…" She eyed Sollux. "It's for something important."

Sollux only nods with a smirk at Gamzee. "Yeah Gamz, it's something  _real_  important. Let's hope you like whatever it is."

"Aw shiiiet, I probably will!" replied the highblood clown. Kanaya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and walked off.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said with a sigh escaping her lips. Ignoring whatever Gamzee had said, she made her way to Karkat's restroom and locked herself inside. She checked the bathtub once more just in case. Sure enough, Karkat was still there, along with her bloodied clothes. God, this could not be anyone's fault except for Kanaya's. She tried to think of what she could have done differently, but instead started to recollect the events that had transpired…

* * *

"Alright," said Karkat, "Let's get this shit over and done with."

"Yes, let's," Kanaya said, smiling with eagerness. "Your blood is only the most sweet, succulent…"

"Yeah yeah, I know, you've told me. It's still creepy as fuck to hear, you know. How would you react if someone told you that? Actually you probably wouldn't give a shit."

"I can assure you with utmost certainty that I would not give a shit."

Karkat sat down on the couch and bit his lip, clearly a little nervous. "Fuck, this is always so nerve-wracking. What if you bite through one of my veins? I'd be fucking DEAD, Kanaya. You don't want that on your conscience."

* * *

 

"No… I would not…" she whispered, tearing up. She had really ruined everything, hadn't she? All because she was too eager and too excited. Too hungry. Impatient. And now Karkat was dead because of her. There was no doubt about it. Sitting on the ground, she tipped her head forward and pressed it against the rim of the bathtub, burying her head in her hands. Wallowing in her own remorse and self-pity.

She had to tell them, else they'd find out sooner or later, right? But how would they react? Sollux would probably scream and curse, Gamzee's a real sensitive guy, so perhaps he'd cry and refuse to ever speak to her. She wouldn't be surprised if all of her friends had avoided her, actually. Forever.  _Killer Kanaya Maryam._

She took a deep breath… and let it out slowly.

No, they couldn't know. No one must know…

Carefully now, she snuck out of the bathroom and inched her way towards Karkat's respiteblock. Turning her head, Kanaya could look into the living room where Sollux and Gamzee were seated, watching TV.

"Ya know," said Gamzee, "I got it up in my pan like… maybe my horns are too small. Are my horns too small, Sollux? You can be honest with a motherfucker."

"Gamzee your horns are not small, what the fucking shit. I think out of all of us, your horns are the biggest. How can you think they're too small?" Sollux just stared at him in disbelief, taking off his glasses momentarily to clean them with his shirt.

"Awwww, Sollux. That means a lot to me, bro. Come here." Gamzee held out his arms in preparation for a hug, but Sollux only recoiled.

"What? No! Fuck off, Gamz. I don't like hugs."

"Come onnnnnn bro. We're gonna do this, man."

"We will be doing NOTHING of the sort. Get away!"

_Okay, they seem to be occupied…_  Kanaya had arrived at Karkat's room, going over to his computer. Maybe she could fake a message, make it seem like Karkat would not arrive until tomorrow. Mousing over to the instant messaging client, Kanaya muttered a curse as it appeared that Karkat's Trollian required his password. Kanaya left auto sign-in turned on. This did not appear to be the case with Vantas.

**PASSWORD: _**

Well fuck. What could it possibly be?

**PASSWORD: FUCKYOU**

**INCORRECT PASSWORD!**

Kanaya frowned. This could prove to be impossible.

**PASSWORD: FUCKYOUSOLLUX**

**PASSWORD: FUCKYOUGAMZEE**

**INCORRECT PASSWORD!**

This wasn't going to work. There had to be another way to go about this. Maybe she could ask someone… But who? Kanaya looked at her contacts, deciding to text Equius. He knew about computers too, right?

**GA: Equius**

**CT: D -- > Kanaya**

**GA: Zahhak**

**CT: D -- > Maryam**

**GA: Highblood**

**CT: D -- > Lowb100d**

**GA: See Look This Is Fun**

**GA: We Are Having Fun As Only Fun Acquaintances Do**

**GA: Hey Can You Do Me A Favor**

**CT: D -- > I should have known you were contacting me because you were in need of something**

**CT: D -- > For what other purpose would you find yourself conversing with me at this time**

**GA: Look I Apologize But I Need To Be Blunt**

**GA: I Require That You Hack Into Karkats Trollian Account**

**GA: And Then Give Me The Password**

**CT: D -- > Why**

**GA: Because I Told You To Equius**

**CT: D -- > Okquius**

**GA: Thankquius**

**CT: D -- > The password is as follows**

**CT: D -- > Fuckyouterezi in all caps**

**CT: D -- > Written very STRONGLY just like that**

**GA: That Was Faster Than Expected**

**GA: Thank You Kindly**

**CT: D -- > Now then I believe you could also assist me**

Kanaya was already signing into Karkat's Trollian account, breathing a sigh of relief as all of Karkat's recent messages had popped up onto the screen. She had time to think of what Karkat would say. For now, another reply to Equius. The helpful highblood needed a response.

**CT: D -- > I grate my fingernails a% your spine and you do the same for me is this not how it works for midb100d succubi as well**

**GA: Ok Firstly**

**GA: I Am A Rainbow Drinker Not A Succubus**

**GA: I Lack The Seductiveness As Well As The Stamina I Think**

**GA: Secondly**

**GA: Is A% Supposed To Say "Across"**

**CT: D -- > Yes**

**GA: Heh That Is Nice**

**GA: Yes That Is How It Works Equius**

**GA: What Do You Need**

**CT: D -- > I would appreciate having your bodily fluids in my possession**

**GA: I Beg Your Pardon**

**CT: D -- > I need your dna**

**GA: Why The Fuck**

**CT: D -- > Allow me to e%plain**

**GA: Okay Give Me Approximately Ten Minutes**

**GA: By All Means Jot Down Your Thoughts On Just What It Is You Are Saying**

She silenced her phone for now, not wanting to hear about any of this DNA business. Right now, she had a conversation to fake.

A short time later, she had gotten it done. Heading back to the living room where Sollux and Gamzee were arguing about something, Kanaya feigned a look of sadness.

"Gamzee, Sollux, listen to me. I think something has happened to my matesprit…" Gotta keep THAT lie up too, sheesh.

They turned to Kanaya with a look of surprise. "What?" said Sollux first. "The fuck happened to KK?" Kanaya's lip quivered, and she gave him her phone. He looked down at the message that Karkat had apparently left.

**CG: HEY KANAYA. SOMETHING'S HAPPENED. I'LL BE GONE FOR A LOT LONGER.**

**CG: DON'T WAIT UP.**

**CG: I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU.**


	4. The Hunt Begins

Sollux squinted at that. Kanaya looked nervous.  _Would he believe that Karkat had really sent this?_

“Hmmm, fuck. I’m trying to think of where he could have gone…” said Sollux, looking inquisitive. “Maybe… wait, no…”

Gamzee sniffled. “Aw fuck… where’s he gone off to?”

“That’s what I want to know, Gamzee… That’s what I want to know…” said Kanaya, swallowing hard.

“And he seems to have only sent this to you…” said Sollux, frowning. “What a dumbass. How are we supposed to know if something’s happened to him?” Sollux stood up now, sighing. “Well, if you’ve got no clue where Karkat is… the only thing we can do now is wait for him to appear. Looking for him is bound to be a fruitless effort.”

“Fuck that shit,” said Gamzee, making a mad dash towards the front door. “I’m gonna look for him! Maybe ask his neighbors and shit.”

“Good idea,” said Sollux, “Let us know how that goes over Trollian, okay?” Gamzee nodded and left shortly thereafter, much to Kanaya’s surprise.

“And you,” Sollux looked to Kanaya, who jumped a bit in surprise at the suddenness of what he said.

“Me?” she asked.

“Yes. Stay here, okay? Let us know if he gets back. Since he won’t be here, I can’t give him that flash drive. Maybe if his lusus comes back from wherever the fuck HE is, you could try to make faces at him and gesture to get something of a conversation going. Who knows--he could point his claw in the right direction.” Sollux shrugged, heading for the door. Kanaya followed soon afterwards, meeting him there.

“Wait, so… You are simply to be leaving now?”

“Why not? Gamzee’s going to ask around the neighborhood, so I’m going back to my hive. Maybe try to ask Vriska, Terezi, and Eridan. I know that KK talks to them a lot too. Hey…” Sollux placed his hand on Kanaya’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. Karkat’s out there, we’ll bring him back, this will all have been just a small little thing. Your matesprit will be back soon, we just gotta find out where he’s hiding.”

On the outside, Kanaya smiled and nodded at what Sollux had said. On the inside, Kanaya was screaming. “Thank you…”

With one last nod, Sollux exited the front door, spotting Gamzee knocking around on some neighbor’s door. “Remember Gamzee, let us know if you find anything!”

“GOTCHA MOTHERFUCKER!” he yelled, before going back to knocking. He’d find his friend soon enough, he hoped. If all else failed, he was going to pray to the mirthful messiahs for assistance. Gamzee had once lost a toothbrush, so he prayed to his messiahs for guidance. They did not help him to find his toothbrush, but praying DID help Gamzee feel better.

This was two sweeps ago. He hasn’t brushed his teeth since.

Kanaya slowly closed the front door, unsure of what just happened. That was easier than she thought. She was now alone in Karkat’s hive, and that was just the way she liked it. Less people around meant less lying. Going back to her phone, she’s found two new notifications. Equius was still messaging her, and Sollux had opened a new memo titled HUNT FOR KK.

Some of their mutual friends have already entered said memo, and began to talk. Kanaya nervously tapped open the notification regarding Equius.

**CT: D -- > To put it simply I need your dna for a robot of mine**

**CT: D -- > I understand that this may sound rather odd but I have been building robots of all of our mutual acquaintances**

**CT: D -- > One of myself, one for Vriska, and so on and so forth**

**CT: D -- > But I am starting to think about creating these robots using our own dna so that they may better behave and act like us and also for research purposes**

**CT: D -- > I have acquired the dna samples of myself, my NEIGHbor Vriska and that is all so far**

**CT: D -- > I require samples of dna for everyone else and that includes you**

**CT: D -- > This would serve me very well in research**

**CT: D -- > So please send me your saliva or any other bodily fluid and I will happily take it from you**

**CT: D -- > Why did captor create a memo regarding the whereabouts of vantas**

**CT: D -- > Has vantas really gone missing**

**CT: D -- > This is very worrisome as I would not have a sample of dna from him**

**CT: D -- > Please advise**

Of course this prompted a response from her.

**GA: Why Is The Lack Of A Sample From Karkat The Most Pressing Matter To You**

**CT: D -- > It is surprising that he lasted as long as he did regardless**

**GA: Are You Saying You Are Happy That He Is Dead**

**CT: D -- > Vantas has not deceased he has gone missing and there is a distinct difference**

**GA: Heh**

**GA: Right**

**GA: I Know That**

**GA: Shut Up**

**CT: D -- > No**

**CT: D -- > However being a mutant qualified him for an eventual untimely demise**

**CT: D -- > This was surely to happen sooner or later**

**GA: I Am Not Happy About Any Of This**

**CT: D -- > I will see what I can do about his disappearance**

**CT: D -- > I am keeping my fingers %ed that**

**CT: D -- > And my trollian shall remain open should you require assistance**

**CT: D -- > I understand that you two were very close**

**GA: . . .**

**GA: Yes**

**GA: Ok Thank You Equius**

**CT: D -- > Keep in touch**

**centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

Kanaya pouted, feeling like she ought to tear her horns out, from the sheer frustration and idiocy she was feeling. Sollux and Gamzee had left to gather clues to Karkat’s whereabouts, with Equius on board for assisting. Whatever THAT entailed. Though of course Kanaya knew exactly where Karkat was the entire time. He was in the fucking bathtub, dead as one could possibly be.

And Kanaya had to prepare herself for the inevitable arrival of Karkat’s lusus. How she was going to deal with that, Maryam simply did not know. Maybe she could kill him, if it came down to it. She knows for a fact that communication with the beast would serve to help her very little. If anything else, it would do the exact opposite.

Just when Kanaya thought she finally had some peace and quiet, there was a knock at the door. Great, just her luck. With reluctance, she opened the door and found Gamzee standing at the doorway, looking particularly glum.

“What’s… wrong?” asked Kanaya. Gamzee sniffled.

“Fuck, sis, just…  _fuck_. Ain’t nobody heard a motherfuckin’ thing. A lot of ‘em ain’t even care.”

“Oh Gamzee, my deepest condolences for all of this…” she said, frowning.

“You  _sure_  you ain’t seen or heard nothing?” asked Gamzee, “You were here the longest. Did Karbro just up and motherfuckin’ leave when you done got here? And not come back? He act weird or strange or…” He paused, and it was only then that Kanaya realized that Gamzee’s voice was breaking and there were tears in his eyes.

“Oh… oh no no no, Gamzee no, come here…” She embraced him, pulling the highblood into a high-hug. “I know you’re upset. We all are. But we must remain steadfast and strong. I have little doubt that he will return sooner than you think…”

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Kanaya and squeezed her tightly, nearly crushing her ribs as he sobbed. “Heh, yeah…? I’m his motherfuckin’ moirail, sis. I feel like somethin’ ain’t right with him…” Kanaya bit her lip nervously.

“I can assure you with utmost certainty that everything is going to be fine,” she lied.


	5. Enter Aradia

"Is this  _really_  necessary?"

"Sure as fuck is, sis. Karbro always did it to make me feel better…" he purred. Kanaya sighed with exasperation, raking her fingers through Gamzee's hair and petting him.

"I'm sure he did, nevertheless this is really something that ought to be done between the two of you…" But Karkat can't do that, Kanaya. You totally killed him, remember?

"I all up and know it's a thing that moirails ought to do, but he ain't here now, see? Just do it for a little longer?"

"Fine," said Kanaya, feeling somewhat embarrassed and stupid about all of this. The evening could not end soon enough. "When are you… leaving?"

"Leaving?" repeated Gamzee, confused. Kanaya nodded.

"Yes, leaving. Seeing as Karkat won't return tonight, or at least that is the assumption…"

"I ain't leaving, no way," said Gamzee, "I gotta wait here 'till Karbro comes back from wherever he's at."

Oh for fuck's sake. What if Gamzee had to use the bathroom? Karkat's CORPSE was in there! Maybe she ought to move it… But to where?

"So… you're not leaving…" she said mostly to herself, trying to process all of this. Gamzee's presence here would make things… VERY difficult…

"Not leaving, no way!" Gamzee replied with a happy purr. "Oh yeah, right there, keep motherfuckin' goin'..."

Kanaya continued to pet Gamzee's head and rake her fingers through his hair, sighing to herself. Okay, okay, she needed to think… Sollux and Equius were off trying to gather clues and talk to the rest of their friends. Gamzee was here, not allowing Kanaya a moment's rest, and Karkat's corpse was taking residence inside the bathtub. Where else could she bury him? The backyard? This was all so troublesome and ridiculous…

"What if Karkat went to visit you at your hive, or something like that?" asked Kanaya. The sooner she got Gamzee out of Karkat's hive, the better. She needed her space. She needed time to work and get things done.

Gamzee hummed in thought.

"Are you all up and saying I should go and check for Karbro back at my wicked joint?"

"Yes, yes!" said Kanaya, "Yes that is one hundred percent exactly what I am saying."

"I dunno… Maybe he's there, but I woulda seen him on the way…"

"Nonsense! I'm sure he's there right now, waiting to give you a big hug!"

"That don't sound like something Karbro would do…"

"You're absolutely right, my apologies. But perhaps he's waiting at your hive right now, just to scream at you."

"NO FOOLIN'?" Gamzee stood up giddily, eager to hit the road.

"No fooling. Why don't you go and see if he is there, and I will keep you posted if he comes to visit here again?"

"Alright, alright. Sounds like a plan," he said, smiling and holding his arms out for a hug. Kanaya gave Gamzee his hug, eager to satiate him and just get him out the door.

"See you soon," Kanaya said. Gamzee was already out the door, speeding off into the night. With a sigh, she closed the door and rubbed her forehead, trying to calm herself down. Now Kanaya was completely and utterly alone.

She locked Karkat's front door, considering sending Equius a message, and asking him if he's spoken with Vriska and Terezi. As if on cue, Kanaya's phone chimed, and with a groan, she checked the message.

**AA: hell0 kanaya are y0u there**

Aradia? She didn't expect a message from her.

**GA: Oh Hello There**

**GA: How Are You Doing**

**AA: i am very s0rry f0r what happened t0 karkat**

**AA: i kn0w y0u tw0 were very cl0se**

**AA: s0llux and i shipped y0u tw0 pretty hard**

**AA: just a fun little tidbit in case y0ure still feeling really d0wn ab0ut it**

**AA: well find him s00n i pr0mise**

**GA: Remind Me Again How You Know About Karkats Disappearance**

**GA: Did Sollux Tell You Or**

**AA: didnt y0u get the mem0**

**AA: s0llux made a public mem0 called**

**AA: hunt f0r kk**

**AA: and invited all 0f us**

**GA: Oh Right Sorry**

**GA: I Have Yet To Peek Inside**

**AA: y0u sh0uld**

**AA: vriska and eridan think s0me0ne killed him 0r s0mething**

**GA: Ha**

**GA: What Fools**

Kanaya began to sweat nervously. LOUDLY.

**GA: Though Surely That Is Preposterous**

**AA: i am g0ing t0 visit karkats hive right n0w and sn00p ar0und**

**AA: are y0u currently there**

**GA: Yes I Am Currently There**

**AA: c00l**

**AA: me t00**

Wait what? She was  _here_?  _Now_?

Kanaya brought her shaking hand over to the doorknob, twisting it ever so slowly… opening the door and finding Aradia Megido standing right there.

"Hi!" she said, "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Kanaya?"

"Yes it has," replied the nervous jadeblood troll. "It's been quite some time since you and I have met in person."

"Mind if I come in now?" asked the rustblood. "I want to see if I can gather clues as to where Karkat may have gone. If anything, I want to help in any way that I can!" Aradia suddenly frowns and rubs her arm. "Plus, I think I speak for everyone when I say that Karkat vanishing is really tragic. I hope he's okay…"

"I hope so too," said Kanaya, swallowing hard. "Come in, come in…" She stepped aside, allowing Aradia entrance into Karkat's abode, watching her glance around.

"It's been awhile since we spoke in person, but even LONGER since I've been to Karkat's hive! From reading Sollux's memo, he told everyone that he and Gamzee were here with you, then they left to ask around."

"Yes, that is what happened. I am left behind here just in case Karkat turns up."

"Right!" Aradia made finger-guns at Kanaya and made firing noises.

"Don't shoot, I'm innocent!"

Aradia giggled. "Damn right you are! Anyway, can you remind me where Karkat's respiteblock is? I figure that you would know more than any of us!"

"...I beg your pardon?"

"Oop, that sounded dirtier than intended! Sorry. I just mean, you know, since you spend a lot of time with him. NOT because of, you know…"

"I get it," said Kanaya, "Follow me."

Aradia followed after Kanaya, feeling slightly awkward that she may have offended her or something. Nevertheless, the two girls went up the staircase and into Karkat's room. Everything seemed to be in order.

"He didn't pack any suitcase, or… did he ever threaten to run away, or do anything rash?" asked Aradia, glancing at his computer and approaching Karkat's work station. Kanaya shook her head.

"No, nothing like that… It's a mystery as to why he would vanish."

"Just up and left, huh…? Weird… did he seem jealous or envious of any of us? I know he would argue a lot with Vriska, but I don't think she'd drive him away. What if…" Aradia looked over to Kanaya. "What if Karkat was… I don't know, depressed?"

"Depressed?"

"Yeah. Maybe he just needs some time alone… What's the last thing he told you?"

"He told me that he loved me," replied Kanaya, referencing the message that she sent herself with his computer to cover her tracks. "Yes… That he would be busy with something, but that he loved me."

"Awww… that's so cute. I knew that Sollux and I were right to ship you two!"

Kanaya smiled at that. "Let's hope I can find my matesprit soon, then." This was all so wrong. Kanaya's "matesprit" was slowly decomposing in his own bathtub downstairs.

"Hmm, nothing seems to be out of place here, but…" Aradia turned back to Kanaya. "Do you mind if I check Karkat's closet for anything? Who knows, he might have alluded to where he would go…"

"His closet?" asked Kanaya, "Um, sure. By all means, go and see if you can find anything in there."

"Yesssssss," Aradia fist-pumped and opened up Karkat's closet, immediately met with a large variety of black and gray clothing, several cardboard boxes, and a number of miscellaneous computer parts. "Wow, there's so much shit in here!"

"I can imagine." Kanaya slumped against the wall and her phone chimed yet again. It appeared to be a message from Vriska, but she did not want to deal with her right now, if at all tonight. She needed to focus.

Though maybe Kanaya could quietly move Karkat's body while Aradia was here…


	6. He's Just Sleeping

"Aradia if you do not mind, I think I am going to go to the bathroom."

"Not a problem!" said Aradia, still rummaging through Karkat's belongings. Aside from random computer parts and notes, some of the stuff in Karkat's closet was pretty cool!

"Alright, I will see you soon-"

"OH MY GOD," said Aradia suddenly, pulling something out of the closet. It appeared to be a calendar titled _Crustaceans of the Month_.

"What is that?" asked Kanaya, looking on with genuine surprise. Aradia whistles as she catches sight of all the hot, delectable-looking crabs marking the Alternian calendar.

"Wow Karkat, you've been holding out on us!" said Aradia, grinning as she flipped through the calendar's pages.

"Right… well… I'll be back soon." And with that, Kanaya went down the staircase and into the main bathroom. Sure enough, Karkat's body was still there, in the tub, completely dead. Yup. That right there is a corpse.

With a sigh, Kanaya hoisted Karkat up and out of the tub. Or at least, she tried. Leaving his upper half draped over the edge of the tub, Kanaya sat down next to Karkat and rubbed her forehead. Oh, where did she go so wrong?

* * *

Karkat took a deep breath as Kanaya scooted over, giving him that look again. The look she always gave when she was craving, _hungering_ after him.

"Ugh, oh God."

"Nope," Kanaya replied, placing her hand on Karkat's leg. "Just me."

"Oh you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Karkat squinted, even blushing somewhat.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, dear?" asked Kanaya, "By all means, we could perhaps do this another time…"

"No no, GOD no, that's stupid. Your cravings would get worse. You really need my blood, like you said… I cannot BELIEVE you became a rainbow drinker so damn soon." Kanaya laughed gently.

"Call me an early bloomer, I suppose." Kanaya frowned at Karkat's pouty expression. "Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

"No…" he lied, "Nothing worth mentioning I guess."

"You know you can tell me anything, Karkat…" She kept her gaze on him, as if studying his expression. Karkat only sighed, crossing his arms.

"I know, Kanaya," he replied, "I guess I just don't know what I want to say right now."

"Does my presence make you nervous?"

"I didn't say that."

"Does my presence make you anxious?"

"I didn't say _that_ …"

"Clearly I must have done-"

"No no, it's not you. It's fine, just…"

"...I'm sensing some tension between us."

That got a sarcastic laugh out of him. "Shit, _really_? I had no idea."

Kanaya bit her lip. "Karkat, look at me."

He grumbled and kept his gaze off of her, crossing his arms. Kanaya scooted closer still, leaning against him. "Karkat…"

"What?" he finally asked, looking over to Kanaya, just in time for her sit herself down on his lap. That got a surprised look out of him, much to Kanaya's amusement.

"Just go with the flow, dear. Life is so much more fun when you remove worry… don't you think?" She slid her fingers up Karkat's chest, dancing her digits across his torso. Karkat bit his lip, now visibly blushing from being in this situation with Kanaya.

"Ugh fuck, when have you gotten so…"

"So…?" she asked, raising a brow. Kanaya grabbed Karkat's shirt and gave it a little tug, as if she wanted it off of him.

"So… flirty. And so fucking suggestive?" asked Karkat, only to receive a shrug from Kanaya.

"I don't _feel_ any different. Which is interesting. The only thing I feel right now is hunger…" She pouted, licking her lips right in his face. "Are we going to sit here and remain comfortable, or are you going to feed me, dear?"

Karkat certainly did not want to keep Kanaya waiting. With an uneasy breath, Karkat tipped his head to the side and awaited Kanaya's harsh bite.

It never came.

Instead, Kanaya leaned forward and pressed her lips to Karkat's neck, giving him a gentle kiss. Karkat's eyes flew open just in time for Kanaya to drape her arms around him, keeping the mutant troll still as she teased his skin with her kisses.

Karkat sighed, letting his eyes close again as Kanaya kissed him softly over his neck. "Ahh, K-Kanayaaa…? What are you…"

Kanaya rubbed Karkat's shoulders soothingly. "Shh," she whispered, lips barely brushing his neck. "Just relax…"

"Aah, uhh," Karkat's blush intensified as he stammered. "Right, okay…" He just sit there, a blushing mess, allowing Kanaya to pepper his neck with her delighted little kisses, giggling every now and then. Karkat smiled, and suddenly his hands were on Kanaya's hips. "F-Fuck, that feels so good, Kanaya…"

With that, Kanaya dragged her tongue across Karkat's neck, teasing him there. She'd bite him, of course-that would come later. But for now, Kanaya felt the need to prep him. To make him happy. It was what he deserved.

* * *

Kanaya sighed, glancing over at Karkat as he lay draped over the tub. So that was it, then. He was dead. There was no chance that Karkat would wake up.

Kanaya hauled Karkat's body out of the tub with the intention of burying him, and accidentally dropped him onto the floor of his bathroom with a loud _thud!_ Oh crap.

Biting her lip nervously, a dozen thoughts ran through Kanaya's mind at once. She simply _had_ to hide Karkat before Aradia or anyone else saw him. It didn't take long for Maryam to scoot out the door and drag Karkat's body behind her, the mutant troll's head sliding against the ground as Kanaya pulled his feet. Grgh, when did Karkat get so HEAVY?

Aradia was still upstairs. If Kanaya was lucky, then the rustblood troll would be ogling the _Crustaceans of the Month_ magazine even now. Plenty of time for a burial, one might say.

Kanaya has never buried a body before. She was a complete novice to the art of gravedigging, it seemed. Just as the jadeblood troll was about to search for a shovel, she heard a voice from up above. Is that you, Troll God?

"Kanayaaaaa!" called the voice from above, "Are you done yet?"

Then, the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Kanaya's heart stopped. She had little time to prepare, and already Aradia was on her way. No no no, she was so close!

Aradia Megido jumped the last few steps of the stairs and posed dramatically for fun, looking at Kanaya with a smile. "Hey, there you are! OH MY GOD, KARKAT!"

"That's right, look who I have just found!" Kanaya grins and poses with Karkat, who was seated on the couch wearing sunglasses. "This cool troll thought he could surprise us! Well I say… It seems the one surprised! IS HIM!"

Aradia claps her hands together with a giant smile and bounces in place. "Holy hell, Karkat! I didn't think you'd be here! Everyone was so worried about you! They said you were lost, and you weren't answering your phone, and… hey, are you feeling alright?" Aradia's smile turned to a concerned frown. Karkat's head was drooping somewhat.

Kanaya leaned him up further into the couch, and Karkat's head now stood more upright. Okay, she can do this. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, but she can pull this off without a hitch… "Oh, he's tired," said Kanaya, "I haven't the slightest idea where he's been, but he won't answer me. Just listen to him!"

She gave Karkat a little nudge, and playing ventriloquist for a brief moment, did her best impersonation of Karkat groaning. It seems to have worked.

"Awww… Poor guy! Hey Karkat, I'm just glad you're okay… Why are you so tired? Or, uh, can you not answer that either?" She eagerly awaited Karkat's response. But dead trolls tell no tales.

Kanaya leaned in closely to Karkat's face. At first, Aradia thought she was going to kiss him, but Kanaya instead brought her face back with a bit of a disgusted look.

"I smell sopor on his breath," Kanaya lied. Aradia put her hands on her hips and huffed, looking displeased.

"Oh, figures. I knew Gamzee would have something to do this! Ugh, he's probably going to be dazed like that for a while, huh…? Hey Karkat, even though you feel like crap, I want you to know I really dig your shades!"

Kanaya gave a thumbs-up. "I am certain he would appreciate the compliment."

"Hey! We need to tell everyone else that we found Karkat!"

"What."

"You know… everyone in the group chat! They all think Karkat is still lost, or worse!"

"Oh God. I mean of course. They ought to… know." Kanaya swallowed nervously. "If you insist. Erm… I think I am going to get Karkat into bed now."

Aradia smirked and waggled her eyebrows.

"No, I mean I am putting him to bed."

"I know, sheesh! I'm just pulling your leg!"

"Please do not yank my leg."

"OK!"

"Bedtime, sweetie." She kissed Karkat's forehead to keep up the act, before giving a light gasp. "Oh dear, it seems he's fallen asleep already… would you be a dear and help me carry him upstairs?"

"Alright, here," Aradia grabbed Karkat by his legs and allowed Kanaya to grab him by his armpits, and it didn't take long for both girls to bring Karkat back to his room. With a sigh, Kanaya ensured that Karkat was resting well in his room, and Aradia gave a little salute. "Mission accomplished! Now we just need to tell everyone that Karkat's here!"

"Keep your voice down, Aradia. And… perhaps such a thing can wait, hmm?"

"Whaddya mean it can wait? They need to know ASAP! Otherwise everyone else is going to be even MORE worried sick, and they won't stop looking! You know you're acting kind of funny, Kanaya."

"...Funny?"

"Yeah…?"

"Like funny in a ha-ha sort of way?" She smiled, but inside, she was screaming. Aradia rolled her eyes and took out her cell phone, but then it was snatched by Kanaya.

"Hey! What are you doing that for?"

"Sorry. Just…" She sighed. "Aradia, please trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Wh… Yes, but-"

"I do not want anyone else coming here tonight. Or speaking to Karkat. Do you understand?" She took a step closer to Aradia, deadly serious. "Please tell me you understand. It is just you, and me. No one else."

Aradia blinked with surprise, and paused momentarily. All of a sudden, Aradia began to smile softly. "Oh… Oh my God…"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Kanaya.

"Ohhhh holy crap… are you…" She pointed at Kanaya with a mischievous look on her face. "Are you… _hitting_ on me?"

Kanaya didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. The internal screaming never stopped.

"Oh my God, you totally are! Is that why you… Is that why you want no one here? And you wanted to get Karkat to bed? So we could spend time together? Whoa…" She rubbed her arm and smiled. "Kanaya, wow, I had no idea you felt that way about me! I mean, Sollux and I have been talking about getting someone else to join us and… just wow!" A faint blush appeared on Aradia's cheeks, even as Kanaya stepped closer and pressed a finger to the rustblood troll's lips.

"Shhh…" whispered Kanaya. "No more words, Aradia… do you understand what I want from you?"

"Mmm…" Aradia closed her eyes and nodded, leaning closer to Kanaya, who gently traced her finger across Aradia's lips before caressing her cheek, and then holding her neck gently. "Are you tired, Aradia?"

"Mmm…? No, I…"

Kanaya pinched a nerve on Aradia's neck and knocked her out, watching the rustblood troll fall to the floor with an unceremonious thud. After staring at Aradia's unconscious body for a moment, Kanaya sighed. "Are you certain? You seem exhausted… Hmmph. It was my turn to pull _your_ leg, you see." Finally, Aradia has provided Kanaya with what she desperately wanted.

Absolute silence.


End file.
